Ice Age Love Story
by kittymagic 92438
Summary: sorry im still bad at summaries but here you go ! : Peaches is having trouble with her love life will Ethan be there to comfort her or will they both have a love that blossoms into a magnificent love story for the both of them ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They arrived at the new island. Whooo hooooo peaches yelled excitedly. Whoa calm down peaches you are going to have tons of time to explore this island we need to settle down first manny said. Aww come on peaches pouted. Honey we have to settle down first ellie exclaimed. Oh alright but right after im going to explore with louis she said. Fine by me just get back before sunset ok ? manny said sternly. Yeah yeah what ever then come on I want to settle down as fast as I can peaches said annoyed. After 6 hours of settling down. Whew thank goodness that , that is over now, now I can finally go on an adventure around this cool island ! peaches said happily. But – but be careful when you are out there we dont know most of the secrets of this island is yet ! manny warned as Peaches ran off yelling : yeah whatever !

Sometimes I am really worried manny said. Oh come on hun it's going to be ok ellie said trying to comfort manny. I sure hope so manny said while frowning. Meanwhile with Peaches. WHOOO HOO come on louis faster !

AWW you know my feet are small I cant run as fast as you he said. Oh look louis theres a rock slide over there she said running even faster. Wait I cant catch up ! He said panting. Peaches was already at the top getting ready to slide on the slide. She jumped onto the slide. WHOOO HOOO this is awesome ! she cheered excitedly. But the thing was she wasn't looking where she was going to land and …... CRASH ! ouch that hurt ! Peaches said rubbing her head with her trunk. Oww why do I feel like there's this 10 ton rock on me ? she said while looking up to see that ethan was on top of her. Ethan ?! oh im sooo sorry I didn't mean to crash into you I was just a bit excited to run around this island. Heh we have got to find a better way to greet each other ethan chuckled. S – sorry Peaches giggled. So uumm I guess i'll go now see you around she said while running off. W – wait I …...

In his mind * STUPID HOW COULD YOU JUST BLOW IT LIKE THAT ?! *

In Peaches mind * aww man I blew my chance again ! ….. wait what am I even thinking he dosn't even like me anyways so why should I bother ? *

At dinner with Sid, Granny, Manny, Ellie, Shira, Diego. Why aren't you eating anything peaches ? Ellie asked. Umm I just dont feel like it today I think im going to sleep now she said as she was leaving her dinner untouched. This is odd usually peaches eats all of her dinner and asks for seconds. Maybe I should go talk to her oh and ellie come along maybe she needs our help shira said. Yeah lets go see what's wrong ellie replied. If there is any problem then tell me I will crush anybody if I find out someone had hurt her manny said sternly. Don't worry hun we will take care of it Ellie said. With Peaches. She was crying herself to sleep hanging from a tree. * man I am half possum nobody would like me * Hey honey how are you feeling Ellie asked. Oh umm im f- fine she cried. Oh sweetie tell us whats wrong shira said. So peaches told them what had happened. Oh I see its love trouble eh ? shira asked.

Yeah peaches said. Well then I guess its time for your mom and I to tell you how we met Manny and diego so Ellie why dont you start first. Well alright then. So then Ellie had begun her story. ( Ellie is now telling the story ) Well Manny at first was very devastated because of his tragic past so at the time I was young and thought myself as a possum I was hanging from a tree until Manny, Deigo, and Sid came along but I didnt notice the tree branch cracking so umm well I fell from it and soon I saw manny in front of me looking surprised because he thought that he was the last of his kind until he met me. Well of course I thought I was a possum so I kind of made a fool out of myself and well your father thought I was crazy. Peaches : really ? Ellie : yup now back to my story. Soon I realized that I was really a mammoth and then I soon realized that your father was a very charming and well kind of stubborn mammoth but I soon came to like that and well I guess you could say we were soon mates and well had you peaches but it wasnt easy at first just to let you know. Peaches : oh I see so thats how you met dad. Ellie : yup she smiled. How about your story shira ? Peaches asked. Oh its my turn to tell the story now ? oh well then lets see it wasnt very long ago she chuckled.

( Shira is now telling the story ) Well to start it off I was part of a mean bunch of scandals until the pirate's ship had bumped into Diego, Manny, Sid, and Granny's Ice platform and well we captured them. But soon Diego helped me realize that Gutt and his crew wasn't the right creatures for me so I joined diego after a long long time of him persuading me she giggled at the thought.

So I guess thats how I had fallen in love with diego and I guess he liked me back so now we are kind of dating I guess and thats the end of my story she said dreamily. So it doesnt just happen over 2 days ? Peaches asked. Nope it takes time honey replied Ellie. Oh I see now … thanks mom, thanks shira im feeling better now and I feel like I can finally sleep peacefully Peaches said. Alright then good night ellie said as she and Shira had left.

With Manny and co. I sure hope my daughter is alright he said worriedly.

Ahh dont worry Manny im sure shes just worried about something thats all he said stupidly. Yeah thanks a lot genius diego said. Soon Ellie and Shira came back to eat dinner. So what did you guys talk about manny asked in a panic voice. Oh manny just leave her alone she's feeling fine now ellie said. Are you sure ? diego asked. Yes sweetie shes fine shira said. Ok then we will talk to her more tomorrow then.

To be continued

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters just the story plots


	2. Chapter 2

sorry i haven't been updating i had alot of school work to do but here you go !

Chapter 2 ~

The next day.

Arrrrggghhh what is wrong with this stupid hairbrush ?! peaches yelled trying to untangle the huge knot in her hair. Don't worry sweetie I will just braid your hair for today shira said calmy. Ok thanks shira peaches said happily. After shira was finished with the beautifully braided hair. Wow this is amazing shira how did you do this ?! Oh I don't know really ,shira said in thought. Now come on sweetie let go find your dad and your uncle so they can see my work of art she laughed. But there was no reply. Ummmm peaches ?! Peaches was already halfway across the field running to go find louis her molehog friend, for their annual rock slide game. Man I hope I don't ruin my hair aunt shira did so awesomely ! She was running as fast as she could until she stepped on a log and tripped. WOAH ! peaches yelled. Oww owww oww that hurts ! She said trying to get up but couldn't it seems that she had twisted her ankle. Oh snap this is not good I can't get up ! Peaches said while struggling. Stupid Leg ! Ahh someone help mee ! she yelled painfully. Meanwhile with ethan. Ok I'm going to tell her today ….. he hears a painful yelp. Huh what that ? he said while walking farther to see what the noise was. He sees peaches lying on the floor holding her leg with her trunk. Oh My Gosh peaches are you ok !? Ethan said trying to help her up. Yeah I'm just a little ummm stuck because I was running and then umm tripped on a log she said while feeling embarrassed. Well let's get you to my place it's closer ethan said. Umm ok peaches said while blushing like a ripe beet. At ethans house / cave. Oh hi you must be peaches …. oh my are you ok ? Ethan's mother said worriedly. Oh yes I'm fine I just twisted my ankle that's all. Oh well then come over here sweetie I'm going to put a bandage around it so it will heal faster ok ? Ethan's mother said while getting out the bandages. Oh its ok you don't have to do through that much for me, peaches said. Oh no worries sweetie you are my son's girlfriend after all Ethan's mom said smiling. Ummmm …...MOM ! Shes not my girlfriend...*yet*...he said blushing. Huh what was that last part ethan ? peaches asked curiously sorry I couldn't hear what you were trying to say sorry. Umm nothing … nothing at all he said in panic as he rushed inside his room / part of the cave to prevent from embarrassing himself. Umm did I say anything wrong ?peaches asked. Oh no sweetie it's not your fault he's just shy that's all ethan's mother giggled. Oh I see peaches said while looking at his room / part of cave

while ethan's mother carefully wrapped the last bit of needed bandage on her.

Ok there, all done and I will send some one to tell your parents that you are staying over for dinner tonight alright ? Ethans mother said oh and after I will have ethan walk you home ok sweetie ? she said while preparing dinner.

Umm … ok thank you peaches said while twisting her trunk around nervously.

With Manny. I cant believe that Peaches is having dinner with that ethan guy ! Honey calm down you heard from that mammoth said it seems that peaches twisted her ankle and couldnt get up so ethan seemed to have found her and carried her back since his cave was the closest ! Ellie said trying to reassure her husband. Fine but I still didn't like the idea of it … wait ellie what time is it ? Ummm its 7 : 40 pm ellie pointing at the sundial. Hahahha manny said. What is it diego asked. Its almost 8 : 00 pm and if I remember correctly I told her she had to come home by 8 : 00 pm every night ! ellie sighs. At dinner. That was really good thanks ! Peaches smiled happily. Peaches soon wondered that she was forgetting something important. Then it struck her , she was supposed to be at home ! Ummm ethan what time is it ? oh its 8 : 42 he said while looking at the sundial. Oh snap ! I need to be home by 8 : 00 ! peaches then tried to get up but fell again. Oh sweetie dont worry ethan runs pretty fast he said while nudging ethan. Ummm yeah ethan said shyly. So they got outside and peaches hopped on his back and he started running towards peaches cave. With Manny. It is almost 8 ! he said while pointing to the sundial that now said 7 : 55 pm. Ellie , Shira , Diego facepalms. Back with Peaches and ethan. Hey look I see my cave she said pointing to a bring cave that was half way from where they were standing. Oh no we need to hurry said ethan running faster. With Manny. HAHA its 8 : 00 !

he said charging towards the door. Oh dear I sure hope they make it back fast shira said to elle who nodded in agreement.

To be continued

Oh and will they be able to make it back on time ? Find out in the next chapter !


	3. Chapter 3

Hahaha sorry i haven't been updating lately because school just ended a few days ago and its Christmas break and boy did i have alot of assignments to do... enough with me talking lets continue on with this story / chapter

'' manny ! Calm down ! '' ellie said trying to hold manny back. '' But dear ! Shes late ! '' manny said while still trying to run for it.

`` Yeah for like 1 and a half minutes... honestly ... i know that you are a caring father but you are way too overprotective '' shira sighed.

Meanwhile with peaches and ethan

`` Am I too heavy ? '' peaches asked.

`` Nope .. to be honest , you are actually pretty light '' ethan said while blushing.

`` Really ? '' peaches asked happily.

`` Oh look theres your cave ! '' ethan said while walking a bit faster.

They soon reached peaches cave and ethan had put peaches down.

'' wow thanks for carrying me here '' peaches said as she kissed him on the cheek and ran back inside blushing while yelling thanks ... but apparently a certain father was looking out the window and had saw everything.

'' wow this is what being kissed on the cheek feels like '' ethan said while walking back feeling about to fall over , because of how happy he was.

When peaches walked back in the cave.

`` PEACHES ! HOW COULD YOU KISS THAT GUY'S CHEEK ?! '' Manny yelled.

'' manny your going to blow our eardrums out ! shush ! '' ellie said while trying to comfort her husband.

'' yeah manny chill she was only 3 minutes late you cant blame her '' diego said.

Manny tries to yell again but was soon pushed into the room and was locked in.

''stay in there until you have quieted down ! '' diego said.

'' nice job sweetie '' shira said as she hi fived her mate.

Peaches was tired and had headed off to bed early dreaming of ethan.

Ethan on the other hand was dreaming of peaches

There was a loud banging of the door

'' yo manny shut up or imm go in there and beat the cr*p out of you , you got that ! '' diego yelled for he was tired and could not sleep.

'' don't worry ellie you can sleep in the living room while your husband learns to behave himself'' shira said as shira and diego walked back to their rooms.

`` hopefully he'll quite down next morning '' ellie said hoping as she drifted off to sleep

Sorry guys short chapters but i have alot to do lately but i hope you enjoyed this chapter !


	4. Chapter 4

HIII GUYS ! I HAVE BEEN MEANING TO UPDATE IT BUT I HAVE SOO MUCH STUFF TO DO AND SO MANY PLACES TO GO SO I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING LATELY. SORRY READERS THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT BUT I DONT HAVE THE TIME RIGHT NOW TO WRITE LONG CHAPTERS SORRIES!

Chapter 4

The next day. It seemed that peaches, was the first one to get up. '' yay ! It's morning already! Now can i visit ethan again ! '' peaches said as she got off the tree and skipped to the living room and out the door. '' sweetie ! don't you want breakfast ?!'' ellie yelled to peaches. '' No thanks ! I'm going to have a picnic with Ethan later ! '' peaches yelled back. Shira just woke up. '' my,my is peaches going out to see ethan again ?'' shira asked. '' yes .. apparently so '' ellie said as she sweat dropped. '' hi, honey..i'm up ''diego said to shira as he walked out of his room. '' oh good moring sweetie-'' shira gasped. Diego's face was covered with eye bags. Ellie and shira just stared at diego. '' what ?'' diego asked. '' umm sweetie look at your face ''shira said as she and diego walked outside to the river. Digeo took a look at the river and gasped. '' WHY DO I LOOK SO TERRIBLE ?! '' diego shouted. '' sweetie, thats because you were up all night yelling at manny '' shira explained.

Shira and Diego both hear ellie yelling out their names. ''SHIRA ! DIEGO ! COME QUICK ! '' ellie yelled. ''what is it ?! ''shira and diego yelled back as they ran back inside the house. ''Come ! Look at My room and mannys room ! '' ellie yelled pointing to a crater in her room. '' oh no manny has probably escaped !'' diego said as he ran out the door to try and find manny.

Meanwhile with peaches.

Peaches finally arrived at the park. She saw ethan sitting under a tree and had decided to run towards him until she saw steffie and Katie surrounding ethan.

" umm sorry girls but i'm hanging out with peaches today so could you ladies kindy go ? '' ethan said. It seemed that steffie knew peaches was there and decided to push her limits. Steffie had suddenly kissed ethan. Peaches watched with tears in her eyes, she then ran as fast as she could back home until she had bumped into someone.

'' huh oh, i'm soo sorry i didn't mean to bump into you its just that- '' peaches said but was cut off by a familiar voice.

'' peaches ? why are you crying ?'' he voice asked.

Kittymagic92438: who is it ? And ethan HOW COULD YOU?!

Ethan : blame steffie ! i would never love anybody else other than peaches !

Kittymagic92438: (ignores him)WELL ANYWAYS THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS ! I REALLY APPRICIATE IT !Bye for now !


	5. Chapter 5

HII EVERYONE ! SORRY AGAIN ABOUT THE TYPOS WELL ENJOY !

Chapter 5

It was Ethan's mother ( BUSTED !) '' sweetie why are you crying ?'' ethan's mother asked as she look at the tree where ethan was at and frowned. ''oh my ...peaches go to my house for now...'' ethan's mother said as peaches nodded and walked off.

Ethan's mother walked up to ethan and the two girls. ''Ethan ...who are these girls? '' ethan's mother asked. '' oh they're – '' ethan was cut off. '' Oh im his girl friend '' steffie said while hugging ethan who tried to push her away.

'' Ethan ...come home ...NOW ! '' ethan's mother yelled. Steffie tried to follow them but was pushed back by ethan's mother. '' I'm sorry sweetie but can you please leave for now ?'' ethan's mother asked as steffie grumbled and went back. Ethan's mother and ethan started walking back towards their house.

''who were those two girls ? '' ethans mother asked. '' oh they're my friends '' ethan tried to explain. ''oh really ... ?'' ethan's mother asked. '' yea '' ethan said.

'' you kiss your ''just friends'' ? '' ethan's mother asked. Ethan froze. Ethan's mother stopped walking. ''mom it wasn't me ! Steffie shoved her face into mine – '' ethan explained but was cut off by his mother.

'' you shouldn't be tellingme this ... you should be telling peaches'' ethan's mother said while to peaches who was sitting under a tree in their backyard crying. Ethan didn't say anything, he just rushed to peaches.

'' Peaches please listen to me ! '' ethan said. '' why ? im not your girlfriend '' peaches said while she turned away. '' well, you need to listen to me first '' ethan said while hugging peaches. '' fine ! but once!'' peaches yelled trying to get ethan to let go of her.

'' I LOVE YOU, OK ?! '' Ethan yelled. Peaches look at him with wide eyes. '' what ? '' peaches asked. Ethan was blushing redder than a tomato. '' I – I said i loved you '' ethan said. '' ...I L – Love you too '' peaches said as ethan hugged her tightly.

'' Now thats better said ethan's mom and ellie. '' M – mom ! '' ethan yelled. '' M – Mom?'' peaches yelled. '' Hi honey – I was just passing by until Ethan's mother asked me to look at something interesting and indeed it was something interesting to look at '' ellie said as she as ethan's mother Hi – Fived.

'' Come on, why don't you and peaches stay at my house for dinner tonight ? '' ethan's mother asked ellie. '' Oh im afraid no ... my husband has gone uh ... missing .. '' ellie explained as peaches mouth dropped open.

'' Dad is missing ? '' peaches asked worriedly. '' yes.. im afraid so ... so peaches we have to find him '' ellie said. '' let me and ethan help you '' ethan's mother said as ethan nodded in agreement.

Kittymagic92438 : sorry guys thats it for now .. but here's a sneak preview :

'' Dont come down ethan ! '' manny said as he was stuck at the bottom of the cliff. '' I need to help you ! '' ethan yelled back

Kittymagic92438: sorry guys thats it for now ! until next time !


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY THAT I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING LATELY BUT I HAVE A LOT OF TESTS AND ASSIGNMENTS THAT ARE DUE SO I CANT REALLY UPDATE QUICKLY I HOPE YOU'LL ALL FORGIVE ME, ANYWAYS HERES CHAPTER 6

Chapter 6

Everyone split up looking around for many. '' Manny ! '' ellie, shira and diego called but there was no answer.

With ethan and peaches

'' Don't worry peaches we'll find your dad soon '' ethan said as he held peaches tighter to him. Peaches blushes. Ethan hears someone near the cliffs. '' umm peaches stay here '' ethan said as peaches nodded.

Ethan walked closer to the cliff but was cautious not to fall. He saw Manny at the bottom of the cliff. It seems that manny had twisted his ankle. '' Are you ok ? '' ethan yelled.

'' Yes im fine but DON'T COME DOWN ! '' Manny yelled as he was stuck at the bottom of the cliff.

'' I need to help you ! '' ethan yelled back and he saw a path in which he could get down.

Ethan slowly walked down but stopped midway and thought of a plan.

He went back up and got a strong vine and tied it to himself and slowly went down the ragged cliff.

He was almost to the bottom when he slipped and fell on his bottom. '' Ouch '' ethan said while laughing.

'' Ethan ! are you ok ? '' manny asked. '' oh, don't worry im fine '' ethan said as he took the rope off his waist. Ethan tied the vine onto manny he then slowly went back up hoping not to fall again.

He reached the top

He pulled the vine. Peaches saw what was going on and rushed to ethan. '' Ethan, you should have asked me for help '' peaches said as she was helping ethan pull the very heavy vine.

'' Just because im a girl doesn't mean I can help you know '' peaches said while smiling.

Ethan snickered as they saw manny rise from the cliff.

They finally got manny up.

'' Daddy ! don't scare me like that again ! '' peaches said while hugging manny.

'' Sorry dear I kind of went over- board this time '' manny said. '' oh and ethan thank you so much, im sorry that I was so over protective of my daughter '' manny said.

'' Oh its no problem '' ethan said while smiling. '' so daddy can I – '' peaches was cut off. '' yes I'll let him be your boyfriend '' manny said as peaches hugged manny. '' Thanks dad ! '' peaches said excitedly.

Manny patted her on the head.

'' But ethan, if you hurt her you'll have to go through me, you got that ? '' manny said while laughing as ethan smiled. '' of course '' ethan said.

Kittymagic92438: Sorry if that was short but time is very limited for me anyways I hope to update this story soon !


End file.
